


In the Eyes of the Insane.

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Belle, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, belle and Mr Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local therapist lived blissful tricking the Evil Queen as to thinking he had no idea of his real identity. that was until the Evil Queen dropped off a folder of a patient in desperate need of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You’re giving me new client? Now why should I accept such a detailed case?” Gold sat behind his office glancing up and Mayor Mills; or as he knew her, The Evil Queen. Since Miss Swan had made her appearance known in the small town of Storybrook, Gold had more and more people coming to see him. David Nolan was the first; of course Gold knew that he was actually speaking to Prince Charming. Henry Mills had been coming to see Gold weekly for months, as well as other members in the town. Many people had come to see him about freak nightmares and memories they couldn’t quite remember; it was rather amusing to Gold.

Mayor Mills threw a large brown folder onto his desk that landed with a loud bang! Gold looked up at the Mayor with his eyebrow hooked.   
“Trust me; this is one case you want to take.” Gold averted his gaze to his computer, typing random thoughts onto his word document, simply to appear busy.   
“I’ll have a look if I find the time.” He said without looking up at her. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and continued typing until he was certain she had gone.

The Queen had something mischievous up her sleeve, something that involved him. Carefully he picked up the heavy folder and turned over the first page.

_Name: Unknown_

He read through the patients file, signs of insanity and nightmares. The nurse had reported the same night mare over and over again. The patient woke up screaming! Complaining of a night mare where she had been trapped in a dark cell, visited by and Evil Queen and her black nights. Gold’s eyebrow lifted, he would not be surprised if this patient’s memories were seeking their way through. It would explain why the Queen would keep them locked away.

At the back of the file was a detailed description of the patient.

_Patient is female with blue eyes and naturally curly brown hair. Shows large interest in reading and making up stories. Often talks to herself however rarely talks to anyone else. Often has to be force fed, is very anxious and distrust worthy. Complains of a single nightmare where she is trapped in a dark cell visited by an “Evil Queen and her Dark nights,” who, in her own words “torments me day in and day out. They’re keeping me away from someone; I don’t know who but someone I should be with.” Patient occasionally dreams about a friendly crocodile cloaked in red, which is only nice to her. Patient often shows very childlike qualities, has recently been experiencing violent out bursts, obviously very desperate to leave her 24 hour care facility. See picture on next page._

The paragraph ended. There was something not right here; something about this description seemed vaguely familiar. Something was wrong. He slowly turned over the page and froze.

Belle.

Gold burst into the Mayor’s office, ready to blow off all his anger onto her. She looked up at him and had the nerve to smile, as if it was a friendly gesture to barge into one’s office. His hands went into red fists, his nails digging into his palm. He struggled so very much to keep his temper, to ensure that she had no idea that he remembered who he was, although he had the feeling she already knew. “The case. I’ll take it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gold’s hands fidgeted in his lap, not focussing on Kathryn Nolan’s wining and moaning. David sat next to her, his head bowed and also not interested in what his wife was saying.   
“I know it’s embarrassing to talk about, but it’s the truth. He doesn’t touch me anymore.” Gold had grown bored of this conversation long ago. To him it was obvious what the problem was. David Nolan had woken up a completely different person, Prince Charming, and he was yearning for someone else. It was 3 o’clock; the session should have ended 15 long minutes ago.    
“Mrs Nolan, Mr Nolan has only just woken up from his coma. He still doesn’t remember a lot of what happened in the past. You need to understand that he needs to figure out the past before he can be focus on the present with you. Am I right Mr Nolan?” David just looked up and nodded half-heartedly. “Now I’m sorry but we’ve gone over our scheduled time.” They could sense the annoyance and harshness in his voice. The couple just nodded and left without a word.

Gold looked over to the small wooden clock on his desk. In half an hour his next appointment would arrive, Belle. He felt his steady heart pound faster and faster as the image of her beautiful face appeared in his mind. He found himself rushing towards his office wardrobe and placing on a different dark blue tie. He reached for his cologne and sprayed a few drops.

He found himself pacing around his office, his hands continuing to shift and fidget. He had no idea how long he had walked forwards and backwards across the room, it must have been a long time because before he knew it Mayor Mills had staggered into his office.   
“Mr Gold.” She stood there with an evil smug smirk across her face.   
“Regina,”  
“Your 3:30 is waiting outside.” Mayor Mills took great satisfaction from the watching the colour drain from his face and his breath become more rapid. “Shall I bring her in?” Gold continued to stay silent, his mouth welded shut. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Regina began to walk away, however she was halted by the sound of Gold’s voice.   
“Wait.” He said with a nervous shake. Regina fought to hold back the smile on her face.   
“Is something wrong?” she asked mocking him.   
“No.” He managed to breathe out. Regina smiled and left the room with a spring in her step.  Gold’s feet scampered towards his chair and sat himself down, in an attempt to look professional.

 Regina appeared back into the room, looking behind her.   
“Come on dear. Don’t be afraid.” Gold’s breath stop as the small brunette entered the room. Her hair was just as dark as he remembered, but it was messy and not brushed. “This is Mr Gold. You’ll be seeing a lot of him from now on.” her eyelids lifted revealing her sparkling blue eyes, just as piercing as before; leaving Gold breathless.  Her skin was pale. _She_ had noticed a small smile on his lips; however she could not manage a smile of greeting. “I’ll be back in 20 minutes.” The mayor turned on her heels and left, leaving the two alone.

There was an awkward silence as Gold could do nothing but stare and take in her beauty. She stood there swaying side from side, her head and gaze avoiding his, until she finally looked up with a questionable look on her face.   
“Oh please sit!” he said gesturing to the chair nervously. There was a quiver in his voice that made both of them fidget and become un-comfortable. “So I… I hear you have been having interesting dreams.” She said nothing. “Would you like to talk about them?” Nothing. “From what I’ve read you have been having the same nightmare almost every night. About a… a Queen, and being locked up.” Her hand twitched. He had struck a nerve. “Is that something that scares you, being locked up?” she looked up only for a second before gazing back down to her lap. He sighed. He was getting nowhere. He retreated to his fake memories of past clients. There was one patient that would never open up about the current situation, so instead he would ask… “What’s your favourite colour?” She looked up confused.    
“What?” she spoke! The first thing she had said. The first time he had heard her gorgeous Australian accent in over 3 decades! He had to concentrate on his breathing it moved him so much. “What has that got to do with anything.” She was looking straight into his eyes. She seemed to stop for a moment, as to study him.   
“It doesn’t.” He said, again with that quake in his voice. She looked down towards his tie and the harshness in her brow released.   
“The colour of your tie.” She said, her teeth biting onto her bottom lip. He looked down to see the dark navy blue. A nervous school boy smile stretched across his lips. Belle’s lips lifted slightly, but her glistening eyes were beaming with delight. However it didn’t last long before she noticed the smile across her lips and she retreated to her natural un-easy glare.   
“I read that you liked books.” She returned to looking away from his face, instead studying the small ornament on the table. It was a clear round globe with a small glistening rose inside. “Do you like books?” he asked as a high pitched question.   
“Yes.” She said quietly.   
“Have you ever read this?” he pushed forward a small book covered in burgundy leather. Written on the cover in gold italic writing were the words. “Beauty and the Beast.” She took in the cover without touching it and shook her head. “How about you take it, read it and see me next week.”   
“Why?”   
“Why not?”

 She looked at him more confused as before, but she still took the book with eager hands. She stared back at him. He seemed to make her happy but un-easy at the same time. The harshness around his eyes was easy to see, yet she could still see warmth and kindness in there. His hands hadn’t been able to stop moving since she entered the room, large masculine hands. She found her lips slowly lifting into another sweet smile. They grew larger and larger until she let out a small laugh; showing off her pearly white teeth. “What’s so funny?” he asked with his own happy smile on his face.   
“I don’t know,” she said still smiling. “There’s something different.” Gold looked at her, pawning to reach up hold her in his arms. Her laughter settled yet she still remained to smile at him.

   
“Knock, knock.” The mayor re-entered the room and both their smiles were wiped off her face.  Belle clutched the book against her stomach. “Are you ready to go dear? Come on then, stand up.” Belle said nothing, but she stood up obediently. “Shall we say same time next week?” She asked Gold, who replied with a nod. The mayor ushered her out of the room. Belle’s skin shuddered as her hand was placed on her back. She remained to look at her footsteps; however she caught a glance behind her before they were out of view.  

Gold breathed old slowly, as a small tear fell from his eye and down his cheek. Sam time next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long! but i finally got an idea for chapter 3! let me know if you enjoy it!

Henry bounced into Mr Gold’s office full of energy and excitement as always.   
“Hey Mr. Gold!” he chirped.   
“Hey Henry, sit down.” Gold had moved over to his black leather couch and motioned for Henry to sit opposite him. There was no need for casual and professional with Henry. He was a young boy filled with imagination; he didn’t care for professionalism. “So, how has this week been?”   
“Same as usual; school, homework, nothing new.”    
“I imagined there would be a lot of new changes for you at the moment; with Emma.” Gold had already seen Henry out about Storybrook with his biological mother several times. They had been to the park and the ice-cream shop during Regina’s working hours. There was a noticeable change in Henry when he was around Emma. He seemed more free, mother alive and happy. His smile was bigger and his eyes were brighter.   
“I guess.”   
“how is that? It must be strange.”   
“A bit, but it’s important that Emma’s here. She needs to break the curse!” Henry pulled out his large “ _Once upon a Time_ ” storybook and opened it to a page of his mother as a baby, wrapped up in a large tree.   
“Ah yes, the book and the curse. We haven’t spoken about that for a while. Let me ask you Henry, is everyone in Storybrook in this book?”   
“Yep!” Henry nodded.   
“And Regina is…”   
“The Evil Queen!”   
“Miss Blanchard is…”  
“Snow White!”   
“Mr Nolan…”  
“He’s Prince Charming!”   
“and me?” Henry froze.   
“I don’t know yet. I thought you were Jiminy Cricket but Archie seems more likely.” The boy was correct; Archie Hopper was Gold’s college as well as the conscience Jiminy Cricket. “I have another idea but it’s a bit scary.”   
“Scary?” Gold asked. Henry turned the page over to Gold’s real persona, Rumpelstiltskin.    
“He’s one of the bad guys.” Henry said nervously. Gold nodded, not surprised at this accurate guess.

Whenever Gold wasn’t busy with his small list of clients he was often found at his small shop on the high street, surrounded by antiques and deals. Gold also had a slight reputation for being a bit of a powerful ally with Regina, making him a monster with a less than patient personality. He was always second choice for a therapist, if Archie wasn’t free than Gold was the next best thing, and that’s how he liked it.  “But he’s not all bad.” That comment surprised Gold.  
“What do you mean?” Henry turned over the page again, and that was when he saw it. He saw him and Belle, in his old castle.   
“He could have been good but, things got in the way.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Belle shook nervously as she was escorted from the van by the witch of a nurse. The nurse had a horrid grip on Belle’s arm, no doubt in case she tried to run away. Her nails dug into her skin, causing dark scratches to appear when she shoved Belle into Gold’s waiting room. Waiting for her as usual was Regina.   
“Oh, Belle! You’re here. Sit down and I’ll see if Mr Gold is ready for you.” There was some sort of tone to Regina’s voice that made Belle uneasy. It was filled with smugness and evil bitterness.

She sat down and clung onto her book tightly, opening it back to her page. She had already read the book twice but couldn’t help reading it over and over again. It was the only source of entertainment she had right now. Belle found a strange sense of familiarity when she was around Mr Gold. At first she was scared of him. He was a strange man asking questions of her dreams. Was he working for Regina? Was he working for the nurse? But when he asked her about her favourite colour it surprised her. There was a strange feeling towards his question. He sounded like he actually wanted to know. But out of all things, why her favourite colour! And then he gave her a book! Why?   “He’s ready for you, dear.”

When Belle walked into Gold’s office he was sitting at his desk. His hands were fidgeting nervously tidying papers on his desk. When he looked up and saw Belle his face grew a suddenly flush of pink. Why did she make him nervous? She was used to other people making her nervous, but not the other way around. “I’ll be back later.” Regina vanished and left Belle standing self-consciously in the middle of the room. She forced her lips to smile slightly, not enough to be anything noticeable.  
“Sit down.” Gold said quietly.

Belle moved cautiously as she sat down.  “Have you been enjoying the book?” He asked nervously. Belle nodded her head silently.  “How far have you gotten?”   
“I finished it.” She was so quiet her voice could have been mistaken for a whisper.    
“I’m not surprised.” He chuckled. Belle looked at him oddly. “Because I heard you liked books.” He explained strangely that made Belle positive he was lying. “What was your favourite bit?” Belle suddenly found her mouth welded shut. He had scared her with his strange comment. It was a comment you would make if you truly knew someone, he didn’t know her. Noticing her stiffen Gold said “could you show me the page?” Belle awkwardly turned the page and rested the book in front of Gold.  Gold leaned forward to see a picture of the beast magically turning into a price and kiss his prince. He smiled weakly. That was something that never managed to happen. “I see you’re a fan of a happy ending?” Gold asked. Belle nodded and slightly chuckled, that made her happy for some unknown reason.  “I like this bit.” Gold fumbled through the pages and presented Belle with a picture of the princess being surrounded by singing plates and forks. “I have a tea pot at home that makes dinner for me.” Gold joked. It was a poor joke but it made Belle smile and loosen slightly. “So, how was your week?”   
“normal.” Belle said simply.   
“What’s normal?”   
“Wake up, read, eat and sleep.”   
“Sounds rather relaxing.” Belle didn’t know how to respond to him. It was far from relaxing, it was frustrating! She had no freedom! She rarely felt the sun on her skin or the feeling of raindrops falling from the sky. She only briefly saw the parking areas for cars.  “Do you have trouble sleeping?” Gold asked placing his hands in his lap. He reminded her of a little school boy talking to his head mistress.   
“Sometimes.” Gold nodded   
“Do you have bad dreams?”   
“Sometimes.”   
“Would you like to tell me about them.” Belle thought for a minute, considering his proposal. She nodded.

  
“I’m locked in a tower and a queen with knights, black nights, hurt me.” Gold stiffened slightly, as if the comment hurt him.   
“I read in your file that you feel they’re keeping you from someone.”   
“Yes, I don’t know who.” She said quietly looking down to the floor. Gold smiled sweetly.  
“That’s okay; do you ever have nice dreams?” Belle nodded looking up.   
“Tell me about them.” He said sitting back in his chair.  
“There’s a crocodile, a red crocodile! And he snaps at everyone, but not at me.”  
“Does he scare you?” Belle shook her head and Gold suddenly looked like he was poorly forcing back a smile. “But recently…” Belle stopped and Gold’s smile dropped.   
“Go on.” He urged.   
“The crocodile is sad.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Dark foggy cloud covered the red scaly crocodile in its secluded resting place. The crocodile’s eyes snapped open, feeling the new tension in the air. One by one people began to lunge at the crocodile, taking its belongings and plunging metal hooks into its chest. The crocodile snapped back, taking a fleshy piece of meat away from its attacker and keeping it as a prize. The attackers began to with draw and cower away from the dangerous animal, however one lingered. Enjoying the sight of a viscous wild animal attack other domesticated beings. She slowly approached the crocodile, tempting it with a piece of raw red meat. The crocodile took it, savouring every bite and allowing the human to stroke its skeleton hands across its scales. With the crocodile distracted, the human took one of its most favourite belongings, its trust. The human ran away, leaving the crocodile hurt. More and more humans came for the crocodile, taking the animals belongings, and the anima let them. The animal let them, as long as the animal was able to snap away a piece of flesh from its visitors arm._

_Belle slowly moved towards the crocodile, not put off by its snarl and warning bites. She moved cautiously as to not scare the crocodile. The crocodile snarled at Belle; however she smiled back, unafraid. Belle bent down towards the crocodile and stroked his scaled carefully and tenderly. The crocodile began to ease, closing his eyes and began to fall asleep, until Belle stroked over a tender spot on the crocodile. It’s most vulnerable area, its heart. The crocodile suddenly became afraid, swerving its body to push Belle away. Belle fell back into the mud, tears down her cheeks. She stood up and began to walk away, turning briefly to see the crocodile, to see that the crocodile is sad._

Belle’s eyes snapped open as she panted and sweated. Her heart raced and pounded against her chest. The dream had always been a blur. She had always seen the crocodile snapping at others but sleeping once she grew near. She only recently dreamt that she could see the sadness in the crocodile’s eyes, only since she began to see Mr Gold. However now it was all pieced together. The entire dream was now sewn together, but still making no sense. What did all this mean? What did the crocodile represent? And why was it different for Belle? A loud bang on Belle’s cell door jolted her away from her thoughts.   
“Wakey wakey.” The voice taunted. The door swung open and there stood the evil nurse.

\-------------------------------

Belle was again pushed into Gold’s waiting room, red scratches burning against her skin. Regina sat with a smirk on her face as usual.   
“Belle, how was your week?” Belle stood still, not quite looking the woman in the eye. Belle still had no idea who this woman was to her. All she knew was that her name was Regina and that she was always there when she went to see Mr Gold, and occasionally visited her in her cell. Belle couldn’t put her mind on it, but for some reason she didn’t like this woman. “yes well… I believe Mr Gold is ready for you.

\-------------------------------------

Belle walked into Mr Gold’s office to find him shuffling papers at his desk as usual. This whole scenario had become a routine. Belle would now stand awkwardly waiting for Gold’s shaky voice to instruct her to sit down in the chair opposite him. Once seated Gold began his questions.  
“If you don’t mind Belle, I would like to go straight into your dreams.” Belle nodded silently. Still slightly un-comfortable at how deep Mr Gold would stare at her. “Last week you told me that this crocodile was sad, but you didn’t know why.” Belle again nodded, confirming his sentence.  “Have you had any more dreams, any developments?” Belle nodded and Gold’s eyes widened. “Would you like to tell me about them?”   
Belle continued to explain her dream. Telling him about how people took things away from the crocodile, how one person tricked her way in and how to crocodile got scared when Belle touched its heart and pushed her away.   
“I… I’ve been thinking th… that the crocodile is supposed to be someone I know.” Belle said nervously.   
“Do you know who?” Gold asked slightly hopefully.   
“No, but I think I care about them very much.” Belle expected Mr Gold to tell her she was insane, but what she didn’t expect him to do was shed a tear. “You’re crying.” She stated. Gold brushed the tear away from his cheek quickly.   
“These new contacts…” he stated, hoping the hide his feelings from Belle. “They keep making my eyes water.” Belle nodded, not sure what to believe.  “Belle if it’ okay with you, I would like to try something new for your appointments. Some new surroundings may help you make sense of your dreams.”   
“New surroundings?” She asked warily.  
“Yes, there’s a park not too far from here. I don’t imagine you get to see much of the outside world. It’s amazing what fresh air can do to help you make sense of things.”   
“A park? Like outside with trees and flowers and lakes!” Belle said excitingly. She could remember what flowers and lakes looked like, but they were empty memories. She couldn’t remember how it felt to smell a petal, or dip her hand into the water, but she did know she had seen them before.   
“Yes, just like that.”

\--------------------------

“Belle, go wait in the van would you?” Regina said once she left Gold’s office. Belle nodded, looking behind her at Gold quickly before she disappeared through the door. “So…” Regina stepped towards Gold with her arms crossed. “How’s the patient?”   
“She’s making progress. I’ve decided next week to try some new surroundings to see if we can help her make sense of her dreams.”   
“Surroundings? Like where?”   
“The park. “ Regina lifted an eyebrow at Gold.   
“Well… if you say so.” Regina turned on her heels and left the room. Gold stood there confused. He had expected some sort of disagreement from Regina; she often did anything to make his life difficult. What was she up to?

\---------------------------------

Regina shut Belle’s cell door and locked it tightly. She walked towards the nurse.   
“Everything is going to plan.” She stated to the nurse.   
“How long until we need to  move to the next step?”   
“Not long.” Regina smirked. “not long.”


	5. Chapter 5

He was surprised no one saw through it. All he wanted was an excuse to see Belle. To be as close to the woman he loved as possible.  He sat on the park bench with his cane resting by his side, nervously waiting for Belle’s arrival. Should he have bought something for her? Flowers? Jewellery? Chocolate? No of course not! This isn’t a date for Christ sake! He reached for his hanker-chief from his pocket and dabbed his brow.  He refused to look like a sweaty nervous wreck when Belle arrived. He was waiting and watching the other residents of Storybrook walking passed, when it dawned on him that he had no idea what they were going to do today. Well if there was any piece of Belle still in there, he imagined she would be happy to walk around and explore the grounds.

Just whilst he was in mid thought, Belle accompanied by a rather stern woman appeared in front of him. He stood up nervously at their arrival. Belle was wearing her usual hospital gown and large hoodie. Her hair was still messy and her face still pale and drained. It was heart breaking.  
“Hello, Belle.”   
“Hello.” She said quietly. Her Hello was strange. Gold studied her face trying to make sense f her shakier than usual voice. There was a look of fear deep in her eyes, different to her usual nervous look he had seen before. He wondered if it was him and the fear of being outside. But by the way Belle shifted and jumped at the sound of her voice; it was clearly the nurse.   
“So then Mr Gold,” the nurse said with her bitter voice. “Where to first?”   
“I was thinking we would walk around the park.” He said looking tenderly at Belle and ignoring the nurse.   
“Lead the way then.”   
“Not you, Dearie.” He said turning towards the nurse with a rather stern look upon his face. “I think we can manage without you.”  
“But Mayor Mills…”  
“Mayor Mills is not here.” He interrupted. “We will meet you here in 1 hour.”  The nurse stood looking rather stunned, unsure what to do, and apparently unable to move, allowing the two to continue to walk away.

“Thank you.” Belle said as they slowly walked beside another.   
“I can see she makes you uncomfortable.” Belle nodded, pushing her hands into her coat pockets. They walked in silence for a few moments, Gold constantly thinking of the right thing to say. He needed something that sounded professional but would still provoke an emotional response from Belle. However Gold realised Belle had spent the entire time staring down to the ground whilst they walked. The whole point of this day out was so she could enjoy the outside, experience to beautiful nature the world had to offer. She couldn’t see that staring at the ground. “Why don’t we go sit down there?” He asked pointing towards a green table bench next to a lake. Belle nodded and they sat down across from one another.

“Last time we spoke you seemed rather excited to be coming here.” Belle, still looking down, nodded. “Is the outside world something you’re passionate about?”   
“I…can’t remember.” Belle whispered.   
“How about you look over towards the lake?” Gold pointed towards a group of small white duckling swimming behind their mother in the lake. Belle’s head cautiously followed Gold’s hand towards the lake, and it wasn’t long before a small smile crept onto her face.   
“Ducks.” She whispered to herself in amazement.  
“Would you like to feed them?” Belle turned her head with a shocked look upon her face.   
“We can do that?”  
“Yes.” Gold smiled. “Wait here. There’s a shop right there. I’ll buy some bread.”

Gold walked towards the hut and purchased a small sliced loaf of bread. When he walked back towards Belle, there was a noticeable change in her body language. Her shoulders had relaxed and she was staring up towards the trees, listening to the wind and feeling the fresh air in her lungs. Gold almost didn’t want to disturb her; she was beautiful when she was relaxed like this. As he reached closer Belle sensed his presence and turned around with a small smile on her face. “Would you like to get closer to them?”   
“Will it scare them?”   
“Not when they realise we have food.” Gold joked.

Belle’s smile grew as she rose from the bench and walked towards the lake. She watched as Mr Gold tour away a small piece of bread and threw it towards the ducks. The ducks waddled over towards them, snatching the bread and quacking away. Belle stared at the ducks with a lovely bright smile full of happiness and curiosity. “Would you like a go?” he asked handing her a slice of bread. Belle took it and began to throw small pieces at them. All the ducks came rushing towards her, fighting for a piece of bread. For the first time in a long while, Belle laughed with happiness. It was a beautiful sound! 

“How have you been Belle?” He asked. Her head turned and her smiled fell slightly.  
“Fine.” She said simply before returning her focus towards the ducks. “I errr… have been having more dreams.” She said nervously.   
“About the crocodile?” Gold asked hopefully.   
“No, about the evil queen.”  Gold felt his heart stop slightly.  
“Would you feel comfortable telling me about them?” Belle nodded and shifted her closer towards Gold slightly; as if she was whispering a secret no one else could hear.  
“She’s planning something, something bad, something to do with me.”  
“What is she planning?” Gold asked worried.  
“She…”  
“Gold, what the hell are you doing?” The two turned around to come face to face with Regina and the stern nurse. Belle’s body hid behind Gold, as if using him to protect her. “What an earth were you thinking?”   
“Excuse me?” Gold asked angrily.   
“I gave strict instructions for you and Belle to be accompanied by a member of the hospital.”  
“For god’s sake Regina! I’m trying to do my bloody job!” Gold complained through his teeth.  
“Belle come here!” Regina barked, ignoring Gold. And like a scared child, Belle obeyed.

The nurse grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her away. Belle glanced back at Gold with a pleading look upon her face. Regina stepped in front of Gold’s view, staring at him straight in the eye. “If you’re going to play this game Gold, play by my rules, or else.”    


  



End file.
